The Darkest Seduction
by Bored-Random-Girl-73834
Summary: AU! In this world Harry Potter was born female was declared the Girl Who Lived. She is in the end of her fourth/beginning of her fifth when she comes into her succubi inheritance. The full summary is inside. I just want to warn you that this story contains Sexually Theme, Possible Threesome Couplings, and Succubus!FemHarry. There is NO Weasley Bashing and will contain sex later on.


**Title:** The Darkest Seduction

**Full Summary:** Ever since her fourteenth birthday Harmony Potter has been going through a slow metamorphosis into her true magical form unbeknownst to the young witch. Reaching the peek of her inheritance at the end of her fourth year she flees when she hears the call of the Succubi. The Ravenclaw returns with a new look on the war and a new attitude that our favorite Headmaster does not approve of.

**Pairings: **Harmony Potter/ (unknown pairing, for now.),

**Warnings:** This is in an Alternate Universe and there will be; Strong Language, Sexual Theme, Some OCs, Powerful!Independent!Succubus!FemHarry, Threesome Couplings, and Manipulative!Dumbledore (But Not Evil… kinda).

**Disclaimer:** I am pretty sure I am not JK Rowling, because if I was I would be able to say I owned the awesomeness that is: Harry Potter.

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Inheritance and Escaping_

* * *

Harmony lay awake upon the comfortable queen sized mattress in her single bedroom in Ravenclaw tower staring unseeingly out the window at the celebrating Hogwarts students knowing to them that the Dark Lord as regained his body. All they knew is that she Harmony Potter Ravenclaw's closet prankster and class brainiac had won first place and Cedric Diggory school's resident hottie and all around nice guy had taken second.

Harmony's body was going thought an intense pain which for once wasn't because of Voldemort. This pain had been happening nightly since her fourteenth birthday, at first her body would get hot… in a sort of pleaseurable way then she'd get a masses headache and a burning pain in her back like something was ripping thought her skin. It use to hurt so much she'd scream which was why she was happy that Professor Flitwick had approved her request for a single room. She traveled to the inner most parts of her mind to escape the pain.

She slowly replayed the events of the night;

* * *

_Harmony had been the first to reach the cup she Cedric was close if he reached the cup second the two Hogwarts champions would tie. Harmony was in Ravenclaw and Cedric in Hufflepuff if they tied it would be great for both houses so she quickly took the cup once she saw Cedric enter the middle of the maze safely. She felt her body pull away knowing the cup was a portkey she relaxed but_ _then there was dead silent no cheers or screams or boos… just silence. She opened her eyes to see she was no longer at Hogwarts… she was in a graveyard and out__ the corner of her eyes she saw someone walking towards her then hears the sound of a raspy voice speak; "Wormtail."_

_In a flash Harmony was tied to a tombstone and Wormtail begins to make a potion. He drops a small reptilian baby into a cauldron then he adds the "Bone of the family member __willingly sacrificed. Flesh of the Pure-blood willingly given." She saw another figure step over to the __cauldron and shaved off lager piece of flesh and dropped it into the cauldron. __Then Wormtail walks towards her, he produces a knife out of nowhere and he making a small tear in the girl's shirt and he cut her right forearm. He then adds the next ingredient "blood of a virgin forcibly taken."_

_The cauldron then disappears and Voldemort grows and appears in his signature flowing black robes and face of the reptilian Dark Lord. He soon began walking around becoming re-accustomed to his body._

"_Well, Well, Well, __Harmony __Potter," Voldemort's voice said coldly circling her. "You have you grown." _

_Harmony covered herself throwing him a look of disgust. However she was rooted to the spot_ _in awe of the power rolling off the Dark Lord. She closed her eyes waiting to hear those two words that had been spoken so long ago. But she didn't hear anything but she felt the older man captured her lips forcefully. Bile rose in her stomach however something else happened she felt a wave of his power course thought her vain. His power tasted marvelous it made her fell like she could do anything with that kind of power. With all her strength she wandlessly summoned her wand and sent a Non-verbal spell at Voldemort who was sent flying across the grave yard._ _She quickly with Voldemort's power still hot in her veins shot a Non-verbal stunning spell at Wormtail and ran leaping on top of him and summoned the portkey._

* * *

As the pain got worst Harmony could not help but wonder if this pain was connected to what had happened in the graveyard. What was happening to her, she could never do wandless magic yet to night she did it with such ease like she had performed it a million times.

Harmony let of a blood hurdling scream had she felt something pierce her back and head. Maybe she was dying… pain like this could only end in death. Tear trickled out her eyes, thinking about the ones closets to her knowing if this was the night this pain would kill her she at least want to die thinking happy thoughts.

She didn't have very many close friends especially after her name came out the cup. There had been only four people who had not doubted that she was not the one to enter her name in the cup, they were the Weasley Twins, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. She and Neville had met on the train first year when she found his toad hiding her he compartment. Neville was shy, clumsy, forgetful, and a genuinely good kind person which was probably why they became instantly friends. She had also met Fred and George train, their mother had helped her get on to platform 9 ¾ first year. They had found her on the train struggling to get her truck up on the overhead and they had helped her. From the day on she was just draw to the identical twins, they called out to a side of her that she could never explore before. The rebellious mischievous side she had to hide living with the Dursley's. Luna she had met with her second year and was the only person in her house she really spent a lot of time with. Luna was different from everyone and Harmony wished she was more like her. She wished she could be the real her and not care about what people like Luna did.

She closed her eyes and felt something trickling down her head and back. Almost daringly she reached out to touch it. It was thick and slimy, coated with a clear fluid mixed in blood, her blood. Panicking she sprang out of bed and pain walked over to her mirror.

The first thing staring back at her were her eyes somehow they seem to glow in the darkness an erotic emerald green glow. Her skin which was always pale seemed somehow paler like snow pale, and completely flawless not a blemish to be seen. Her body which had been slowly deploying the whole year was full, her beasts were round and perky and she had noticeable curves.

But what shocked her most were the pair of predominant coal black wings sprouting from her shoulder blades, flapping listlessly, the pair of horns that spouted from her head, and the pointed tail wiping behind her.

Harmony stared at herself for a moment, taking in her new appearance, when she realized he could see, without her glasses on.

"What is this," she spoke stepping back.

Then the whisper came on and off the whole her she had hear the whole year. Suddenly she heard her dorm room door open so she quickly grabbed her wand pointing it had them. Surprising four girls entered the room Luna followed by Fleur and Gabrielle and lastly a girl from Durmstrang named Lisette Charlton.

"Luna what is going on here," Harmony asked in fear.

"We are here to help you Armony," Fleur said taking a step forward. "You just came into your inheritance and the sisters are calling you."

"Her succubae blood was dormant Delacour and she lived with muggles she doesn't know about the sisters," Lisette growled. "Look Potter the sisters are basically the head of female creatures you need to go see them."

"What a do you mean! How do you know what I am…?"

"We all have the blood to tell Lovegood and I are nymphs and the Delacours are veelas!"

"Harmony you have to take Death's cloak and follow the nargles," Luna finally spoke.

"But I can't see Nargles Luna you know that," Harmony cried out.

"Your wings can let them be your guide."

Harmony looked back at her wings as the call became louder, "Okay…"

"Take these. They will help with the pain from your wings and horns popping out," Gabrielle said handing her a few potions.

"Thank you for helping me."

"We will see you sooner than you think," Lisette smirked watching Harmony drink the potions.

"Huh."

"You will see. Just go."

Harmony wrapped her invisibility cloak around her and pulling out the marauders map making her escape. Worked quickly thought the castle and walked slowly out to the grounds four girls walking on each side of her thought the crowds of students still celebrating although the map helped them avoid most of them. Once they reached the dark forest Harmony took off her cloak and handed it to Luna.

Harmony's wings seemed to have a mind of their own as they began flapping guiding her to Sisters that where summoning her.

* * *

**So that is why I haven't Updated Hazel and I adopted a story... I will update Hazel soon thought. Leave me some feedback.**


End file.
